Crimson Kiss
by Nicolelover
Summary: Kyle doesn't mind that his relationship with Kenny is pretty physical, but growing feelings dare to prove otherwise. When there are superheros around, Kenny must be a hero. How can these two have a happy ending, when everyone is trying to tear them apart?
1. Heartache

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

My first fanfiction, reviews would help.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

I watched him take a breath across the crowded classroom, and the desire to taste his lips was all too much, it made my heart ache. His blonde hair, like sunshine on a cloudy day. I wonder if he knew how long I stared at his back, wanting to see the soft curve of his shoulder-blade.  
The bell rang, and I gripped the books tighter to my chest, protecting my heart from the eyes of others. It was all too lonely, knowing he loved women so very much, and died in one instance. If I took a step closer to him, he was gone.  
"Kenny!" Stan called to him in the hallway. "Dude you want to go play Halo?"  
"Naw man he's too poor, we should charge him." Cartman sneered.  
"Just so you can afford to feed your fat ass, I am guessing?" I interjected.  
"Can't, I am spending time with Bebe tonight."  
My face fell.  
Stan laughed, "Lucky, she is hot."  
Kenny looked over to me, "Yeah I am missing out I guess. When you die this much, sometimes you have to live up life. It's hard waking up and not knowing if you will die that day, and how it will hurt."  
I smiled, "Hey you do what you have to, to get by."  
He walked away, and Stan turned and we both went our separate ways. And perhaps the only one who really knew what it was like to live like this, was Craig. He seemed to understand how life really is. How hard it is. They always hung out together, knowing a world I would never know, knowing a Kenny I would never see.

I stretched, yawning in my seat. I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning. Imagining I was with him over and over, like a spell I wanted to come true.  
Bebe looked over to Kenny, watching his arms. Knowing all the things I don't.  
The teacher cleared his throat. "Midterm is coming, I really hope you all have studied. Remember, its fifty percent of your overall grade."  
"Will we get the topic of the essay before hand?" I asked.  
"We'll see." He smiled. Which meant, only if everyone has been reading.  
Cartman poked me hard, "Hey jew, study with me."  
"Cartman, I am not going to teach you half the book. Fuck off."  
He rolled his eyes. "I like you Kyle."  
That made my eyes grow big. Blushing I replied, "Don't lie to me! Besides, I usually study with Stan." I looked over to him, but Wendy was giggling beside him.  
"Looks like he has a partner." He mused.  
The teacher was swiftly using the chalk on the chalkboard, making finishing notes on the chapter.  
"Dude just leave me alone."  
"Fine, fine. Fuck."  
Suddenly Bebe passed me a note.  
"Kenny..." I thought to myself.  
He wrote, "I am sorry for asking this, but can we be partners? Our chapters have been too fast, I haven't kept up with anything. Maybe you can teach me."  
I wrote back, "You want me to come by tonight?"  
The note returned. "Yeah, thanks. I owe you one."  
For the rest of class, my heart was racing. I really wanted him to pass, but being near him for a long period of time would be difficult. I ran my fingers through my red hair, maybe he wont have her scent on his skin, and I can breathe deep his own slightly musky scent. I don't want to know her perfume.  
The bell rang, and I began walking to the cafeteria.  
Kenny yanked my hat off my head, "Your hair is better. Someone might even call you beautiful. For a boy."  
"Bebe has the most beautiful hair" I replied. "You and she both do, beautiful bright blond hair. Does it feel soft, those curls?"  
"I have never felt her hair." He laughed, but threaded his fingers through mine. "Yours feels soft, like a cat."  
"Do you like cats, Kenny?"  
"They are so independent, you never know what they are thinking. They are way too clever. But I think deep down, they love you just as much as a dog."  
"If you have known them since they were young, they will love you."  
"Are you a cat person?"  
"Me? No. I like anything wild or dangerous"

He couldn't afford the bus, so we found ourselves walking. When we got inside, I pulled at my shirt, fanning myself.  
"How can you walk like this?"  
"I like to save money for Karen, she needs it more than I do."  
I bit my lip. "Your parents are not that helpful, I surmise."  
"They are what they are."  
He sat on his bed, I closed the door behind me.

"Why did ancient countries do stuff like this?"  
"You mean torture? To survive, to show their power."  
"Maybe they couldn't control anything, there was a lot of diseases."  
"I suppose there wasn't any medicine. If you caught sickness, it could mean death."  
"Just a while ago, if you caught an ammonia it meant death. That's so wild."  
"It's really wild the way you live Kenny."  
"I guess it would be hard to imagine my life. Your mom still afraid of everything?"  
"Yeah, she even hates video games."  
"Does she hate me then?"  
"She doesn't really like anyone."  
"Do you have a lot of expectations, Kyle?"  
"Sometimes, people want me to be perfect. People hate intelligence. Some days I want to hide. I kind of wish I could be free from all the things that bind me."  
"You are perfect Kyle. Haven't met anyone like you."  
I looked down at my notes, not gazing at him. "Do you still have the motorcycle?"  
"Yeah."  
"Does Bebe like riding on it?" I looked up.  
He paused. "Its euphoric, the feeling of speed. She doesn't really like being afraid."  
"I wouldn't mind it." I whispered.  
He smiled. "Do you want to go for a ride?"  
"Right now?"  
"Sure. Come on."  
We got outside, and there it was. Black steal, a beautiful beast.  
I was afraid, until he got on the bike and held out his hand. "You want to forget this whole stupid world?"  
I took the hand and got on, my fingers wrapped around him. He felt so good, I pressed my face against his back. And then we rode.  
The sun was setting, and we drove past everything. The whole world was vanishing and all was left was he and I, and this moment.

We stopped, and it feels like we ran away from the town, everyone in our lives.  
Kenny and I looked down on the town, lights flickered faintly in the distance. The sky was illuminating everything in to a dim light.  
"I love the night-time. Everything about it is untamed."  
"It sounds a lot like you."  
"Maybe that's why I have sex, to feel alive for one moment. Not knowing if I will die that night. Here's to ecstasy."  
"What is it like to have sex?"  
"I cannot tell you, you have to feel it, feel her skin. You have to be inside her, hearing her voice call your name. It's just, different. Different than anything I have ever felt."  
"Hmm..." I sighed, not looking at him.  
I felt trapped, and he knew. He felt just as powerless as I did, we both wanted control over our lives, desperately clinging to something.  
"Maybe you should live Kyle, starting tonight. Whatever you want in life, just don't think about it, reach your fingers out and take it."  
I turned, his hair was absolutely stunning: blowing haphazardly across his face. His blue eyes were bright and dangerous. His tall frame was leaning against the metal rest.  
Kenny smirked.  
If I was to say, he didn't look real there, as if he was not human but something much more dangerous and beautiful, would anyone understand? I wanted to close my eyes to his sexy voice, and know what all the girls felt when they touched his body.  
My desire, my lust, so evident on my face, that I couldn't take another second. I took a step forward, and pressed my lips against his.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

I am going to add some chapters this week, Mysterion will show himself soon.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


	2. Faithless

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
Faithless

[Line breaks mean change of scene]  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

"Kyle..." he whispered in my ear. "What the hell."  
I wanted to laugh, but my heart wouldn't allow it.  
"I love you Kenny." I said.  
Kenny turned and watched the city, the traffic. Anyone but me. Suddenly it was all too cold out here. I wish I was one of his girls, and allowed his kindness. I started to shiver.  
He took off his jacket and threw it to me.  
"Please don't make that face."  
I slipped on the parka, "Are you going out with Bebe?"  
He laughed. "No, not really. Purely physical."  
"Maybe we could have sex Kenny."  
"W-what?" He asked.  
"I mean it. If the only way to touch you is through sex, I don't mind it."  
"But it will be your first time Kyle." He said somber.  
"There isn't anyone else I want to be with, but you."  
He sighed. "I couldn't do that to you."  
"I want you Kenny."  
He came close and put the helmet on me.  
"Let's go."  
"You want to go to my house for a late dinner?"  
"Is this like a date?" He smiled.  
"I just want to make sure you are eating."  
We got on to the motorcycle, and I couldn't help the feeling of sadness as we rode.

"Bubbila, don't stay up too late tonight." She paused. "Is Kenny staying the night?"  
"Yeah, if it's okay with you." Kenny replied.  
She tried to smile, "Yes of course, Kenny."  
When she turned her back, I asked him, "I didn't think you would want to be here."  
"My parents are drinking, this is better than hearing their stupidity."

Inside my room, I sighed, "You have to sleep in my bed."  
He sat on the covers. "I don't mind Kyle. We have had sleep-overs before."  
I sat alongside him. The clock echoed loudly, as minutes went by.  
"Were you serious about what you said before?"  
My face went red. "Yes."  
He pinned me down on the bed, and brought my fingers high above my head.  
"I wonder what Cartman sees in you, that he can't leave you alone."  
"Cartman?" I echoed.  
"He likes you so much, he doesn't know what to fucking do with himself."  
"Kenny..." I whispered, seeing his bright eyes examine me. He bent down to my neck, tracing his tongue along my skin. His fingers slowly pulled my shirt up, kissing the skin around my waist, pulling at my pants feverishly.  
"Kyle..." He breathed, "you are so soft." And quickly reached his hand inside my boxers. He touched me with such a warmth that I could scarcely breathe myself.  
Gripping me, he placed his warm wet lips onto my skin and ran his tongue along the side of my erection. Putting the whole thing in his mouth, he smirked when I bit back a moan. He played with me softly before really sucking.  
"Kenny a-ah."  
A moment of sweet pleasure passed, before he let go and swallowed. "If that's how you are going to be with just being sucked off, I really wonder how you are going to react to having me inside you." He smiled a crooked smile.  
My fingers felt the contours of his warm face, so this is how Kenny feels. Traveling to his lips, he smiled more gently and kissed the fingers.  
"Is it that nice to be with me? This poor boy who can't offer you anything?"  
"I don't want anything but you."  
He sighed, in spite of his smirk. "You really... love me that much Kyle?"  
I kissed him on the cheek, and just held him for a moment. "There's something about you Kenny, something different. There's no one in this world like you."  
His fingers ran through his hair, "I am curious to know... how it is to be with a boy. Especially one like you Kyle... I want to hear you call out my name, and that innocent face not be able to handle me."  
Blushing I looked up at him. His brilliant blue eyes were looking through me, as if he could see right through my clothing, and know all the times I thought of him when I came.  
I laid back, and covered my blushing face. "Please Kenny." I wanted to feel every part of him, I wanted to see him without clothes...  
I wanted him to touch me over and over.  
His fingers gently nudged at my entrance, letting out a gasp, I spread my legs slightly: knowing what was coming next. Needing what was coming next.  
"D-Do you have any... " Kenny asked.  
Oh god... Of course I didn't have that...  
He smiled. "I think I have some in my backpack..." he said, reaching for it.  
I sighed. How many times has he made love to someone?  
He rubbed the substance around his cock, lust evident in his eyes as he looked at me naked. He placed my legs on his shoulders, and gently pushed in. Closing his eyes, he rested his fingers on my chest as he moved. There was the aching pain that came across my thy.  
Kenny grabbed for his music, and put the headphones around my head.  
My voice hitched, "Kenny..."  
"I am sorry it hurts." he whispered.  
I bit my lip as he moved faster, singing along to the music in my head. Pain mixed with pleasure, and soon I found myself being a masochist, knowing that the pain meant a wave of pleasure would fallow...  
Biting back moans, I laid there, gripping the covers.  
I listened to the song, hearing the music fill my veins.  
"I love you." I whispered, when he pulled out. "Come back to me one day, we will hold each other just like this, we will kiss all night."  
He sighed, "You are such a romantic..." He kissed me on the forehead. "This is just one night, one kiss. One touch."  
"You can have sex with me when ever you want to Kenny."  
"Do I have to stay with you?" Of course he meant Bebe.  
"No..." I replied. I tried to smile.  
"You are a good person Kyle... Too good of a person to fall for me. There isn't... anything to offer you, I have no love to give... I don't know what you want from me..."  
I held his hand. "I just want to know... what all the girls know. Even if I am a one night stand. I want to know what its like to be with you, even for just this night."

"The Rapture" [Senses Fail]  
I waited for the light to come  
to change my life, to change my life  
But I am blind, my faith is gone  
I'm finding out the good book was wrong

And I must face  
that won't be saved

We're destined to all die alone  
I buried my cross with a rose  
I won't kneel at your alter now that I know  
It's a table for a magic show  
I'm getting up from off my knees  
the guilt is gone and I can finally breathe  
But there is not a plan for me  
You're making my tired ears bleed

And you can pray  
But I won't be saved

We're destined to all die alone  
I buried my cross with a rose  
I won't kneel at your alter now that I know  
It's a table for a magic show

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
Updated every week, once I get the LAST chapter up, I will link the comic art of all this. MYSTERION and KYLE is my favorite pairing EVER. I am so looking forward to that! I will shoot for next time!  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


	3. Breathless

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ Kenny's POV ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Last period had ended, and I caught Kyle just as he went outside. Walking alongside him, I opened the conversation first.

"Thanks so much for all the help."

Kyle blushed, "Hey I am just glad you aced it."

"Hmm…"

"So…. You up for being a superhero with us? I mean it's kind of juvenile but…"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I have a costume in mind. What are you going to be?"

He mumbled, "The Human Kite…"

A laugh escaped my lips, "Seriously?"

"Heh, yeah. I think if I tried, I could fly."

"Well don't step off your roof." I grinned. "I suppose it's better than being the Misquito. Being a kite has a whimsical feel to it."

"No it doesn't man, stop lying. My costume is not cool. I really am curious about your costume, tell me what you are."

I looked to my left and right. "Well okay, come over and I will show you."

Kyle nodded, and fallowed me to the motorcycle. "Don't get sick." I murmured, as Kyle wrapped his arms around me.

"I am not Stan."

The roar of the engine echoed from school grounds, "So he's busy with Wendy, I take it?"

"I suppose so. Wendy sent him a picture and he forwarded it to me, she has a nice body." There was a pause. "Are you spending any time with Bebe lately?"

"Not really." I didn't tell him I was unsure of myself, and realizing I wanted Kyle's body a lot more than I thought I would.

For once in my life, I didn't feel untamable lust, but my heart started beating.

There was a lot to miss though, Bebe's long blonde hair, her breasts, and her smooth skin. But it felt more real now, than it did then with her. And maybe it's not perfect, but I feel something.

Just then, a blonde figure caught my eye when we stopped at the light.

"Kenny!" Bebe called with a huge smile. "Hey you want to come over tonight?"

"Not tonight, I am spending time with my friends." I answered.

"Oh well, tell me when you are free."

Kyle looked between us, expecting more.

"K-Kenny? I really like you. So don't stand me up." She winked, and with a turn of her skirt, she walked away. We drove, with a change of the light.

There was guilt that laid siege on my heart; I of course didn't know what to do anymore.

We parked the motorcycle outside of my rundown garage, and went inside, upstairs, to my room. As we went by, I noticed my father, passed out on the couch. Kyle made a face; I suppose he wasn't used to this.

He and I went inside my room, and I opened the closet and told him to close his eyes. He covered them with his long slender hands.

I put on my Mysterion costume, carefully securing my mask. Putting a hand on his thy, I whispered in his ear, "Open your eyes."

Kyle's bright green eyes took the costume in, he smiled, "Wow. Hell of a lot more impressive than everybody's costume." I couldn't help but notice his curly red hair, peeking out beneath his green hat. Slowly taking the hat off, I reached out and touched the strands: surprised that they felt soft like a cat's. He blushed.

"Do you want make love to a superhero?" I kissed him on the lips, softly. He slowly pulled me down to the bed, kissing me back with hunger, tasting me with his warm wet lips.

My fingers pressed upon his chest, as he spread his legs farther. Breathing heavily, he laid there, blushing: staring at my blue eyes. I began to remove his clothes one by one, upon removing my own, his slender fingers traveled up my chest, feeling the smooth muscle.

"I take it that, I am the only boy you have ever touched?" I asked, wearing only my mask.

I lifted his chin, before pressing my lips against his another time. I slipped my tongue in, tasting him.

"Ah-ah.." He breathed, as I gripped him with a smile. His skin was so aroused by my touch.

Kyle wrapped his legs around me, as I humped him into the covers. His fingers traveled everywhere upon my skin, tracing my form as if I was a Greek statue.

"I love you…" He whispered breathlessly.

And for the first time in my life, I wanted to respond.

[Next day]

Cartman spoke first, "So we are agreed we are called Coon and Friends."

The HumanKite said, "Why do we have to be named that?"

"Guys, It's my basement, and my equipment. So either be a part of this team, or there's the door. The door is right there Kyle, you want to use it?"

Kyle folded his arms. "Just get on with the business. Jesus Christ."

ToolShed laughed. "Why do we have Butters caged up."

"Fellas… I am hungry." He whined. "And my poop bucket is full."

"You have poop don't you?"

"Cartman!" The Human Kite screeched. "That's disgusting!" He walked over to Butters and got out some snacks from his backpack, handing them to the blonde.

ToolShed remarked, "I heard there has been a murderer, he has already killed three people."

"I hear there's been arson around a lot of the city." I replied. "The Human Kite and I will handle the murderer, you two handle the arsonist."

"Dude I heard it was some blonde chick." The Coon said.

Kyle responded, "Did you guys know, that people who commit arson, are victims of sexual abuse?"

"Bullshit, HumanKite."

"Why would I lie about something like that?" He questioned, thoughtful.

I thought back to Bebe, playing with her lighter after we had sex.

"Kenny, you are so fucking beautiful." She laughed.

"Are you still smoking?"

"Yes it helps calm me down… I am always bumming cigs off Craig."

"Craig is unbelievable, but a girl will be sore in the morning."

I laughed a little, "Is that so." She took a breath, lips red and over-kissed, her eyelids dark. "Why do you have sex so much?"

"You told me once, that it makes you feel alive. I suppose I do it, because I feel dead inside."

I just looked at her.

"Aren't we just… an awful pair of sluts?"

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
I want Mysterion to have sex with Kyle so many times... Is this wrong of me? Poor Kyle.  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


	4. Eternity of Darkness

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ Cartman's POV ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Bebe flicked open her lighter, and took a drag from her cigarette; she blew smoke from her pink lips.

"Hey there bitch, how did you get the cigarettes? You are not eighteen."

"What are you, the police?" She eyed me up and down. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"There's a lot of crime going on in this town, my friend's and I are putting a stop to it."

"Is that what Kenny has been doing lately? Playing superheroes?"

The ToolShed spoke up, "All the guys are playing, except Craig and Tweek."

"That's because Craig is too mature for this." Bebe mumbled.

"Wendy is worried about you; she can never get a hold of you." The Toolshed said.

"She can't get ahold of me? All she ever does it spend time with you." Bebe replied.

"Aren't you dating Kenny?" ToolShed asked.

"Maybe he hasn't been giving her any."

Bebe sprang up from her seat and flicked open the lighter, an inch away from my face.

"Do you want to get burned?" She asked.

"Jesus Christ!"

She smirked and closed the lighter.

"You are such a pussy Cartman. So what the hell has Kenny been doing lately?"

"Well he's banging someone, that much I am sure."

ToolShed replied, "He's doing it with someone else?"

Bebe frowned. "Who has Kenny been hanging around with? Maybe he has moved on to some other little slut in class."

"Just Kyle." Toolshed laughed. "Maybe he's the little slut."

"That prude Jew wouldn't fuck until marriage."

Bebe took a quick drag from her cigarette, before dropping it to the floor and putting it out with her boots. "I haven't been doing shit, so why don't you both go fuck yourselves."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

TupleWear and The Mosquito fallowed us to where the Goth Kids were hanging out.

"Hey, do you know anything about the Southpark arson epidemic?"

"Did they burn anyone alive?" The tall-goth asked.

"No."

"They should at least do the job right."

"What a shame." Henrietta smiled.

I put my hand around the tall-goth's throat. "Tell me what you know."

Henrietta snickered, "This has been fun but we haven't been setting fires."

Red-goth spoke up, "I wish I was, that's sick."

"Dude, give him some air!" TupleWear exclaimed. I free him, and he rubbed his throat.

Toolshed said, "I don't think it was them." He patted me on the shoulder, and the rest of the guys turned.

"Who cares what happens? The dark lord Cthulhu will set fire to everything, who gives a damn about some arsonist in South Park?"

"Cthulhu?"

"He will lay siege to the Earth, and arise from the Underworld. In his reign, people will cower in fear and bow down to his greatness, while many will suffer in agony and die."

"He will cover the world in darkness, and bring about an eternity of night."

"He who fallows the ancient word of Cthulhu, there shall be no enemies." Henrietta whispers.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

It's all messed up, everything.

Watching Kyle has been a secret pleasure. I love his deliberate movements, like when he threading his thin fingers through his red hair, or seeing the movement of his chest under his shirt when stretches. How he fans himself during exercise, and I get to see his clavicle for an instance. His profile as he studies in class like a good Jew, and never would text.

When he's home, he washes everything and folds his clothes neatly with a smile. This Jew knows exactly what he is doing.

"C-Cartman?" Butters called from next to my latter.

I looked down, "Who let you out?"

"Well Kyle did. Why are you watching him from his window?"

"Because he is up to something." I shrugged.

"What is he doing now?" Butters twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"He is listening to music. Where are you going Butters?"

"Me? Well I was going home. I need to get home soon or else my parents will ground me."

"You are sixteen Butters, what can they do?" I started stepping down from the latter but, ended up falling into a bush. The latter fell behind the bush as well.

I heard rapid footsteps. "Butters, get behind this bush with me."

He obeyed.

A shadow jumped from the rooftop to rooftop, the figure then jumped to Kyle's roof.

"Is that Mysterion?" He whispered, amazed.

"No fucking way." I said.

Mysterion gripped the top of the window and swung himself through.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

This time I will know what they are doing, I thought to myself hiding in the Jew's closet.

Mysterion swung in from the window at the same time, and grabbed Kyle from behind, hand on his waist.

"Have you found out anything about the murders?" Kyle whispered.

"There's a rumor going around that Cthulhu is behind it."

"What the hell? Only in South Park, I guess."

"Do you know anything about him?"

Kyle walked to his computer and sat down, doing a search. "There's supposedly a cult right here in South Park. Do you think there's anything to this story?"

"The bodies were torn apart limb from limb, and left discarded. The photos looked like they were from the slaughter house."

"That's revolting."

Mysterion sighed. "I got stabbed by one of the Goth Kids…"

"What!" Kyle exclaimed, "Let me see!"

Mysterion removed his suit, blonde hair fell to his shoulders. Kyle ran to the bathroom and got a washcloth, and in his other hand he had a bottle of rubbing alcohol. The red-head dabbed the washcloth onto Mysterion's chest.

"This is dried blood…" He sighed. "You really are inhuman."

The blonde placed his fingers on the red-head's cheek, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

My heart beat faster as Kyle removed his shirt, and Mysterion pulled him close to him.

"Don't die on me again please." Kyle said.

Kenny smirked, "I will try not to."

"You should have had me as backup, what were you thinking?" Kyle uttered between kisses, the blonde pushed him on to the bed, and slipped off his jeans.

Kenny fondled MY jew's dick.

Kyle is MINE. When the hell did Kyle seduce Kenny?!

Damn it Kyle.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

After what seemed to be an hour of sex, I crawled out from the closet. I ran down the stairs: and yanked open the front door.

Butters smiled, "Gee Eric, You don't look too well." I shut the door behind me.

"It's Kenny. Kenny is Mysterion."

"Kenny? Are you sure?"

"I know what I saw Butters!"

"Oh well, why do you care? You are on the same team right?"

I slammed my head against the wall of their house.

"Because I want Kyle, and no one else is allowed to have him."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Butters... should I give you a love interest?

I feel I should give you a love interest. *pinches cheek* You are so cute.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


	5. Sadistic Love

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
Kenny's POV

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

I looked at our empty fridge, my stomach rumbled. Fuck this life.

I decided to call Kyle, at least then I could take my frustration's out with his body, making him writhe in ecstasy. Hearing him moan my name, breathlessly.

The red-head answered, "Hello?"

"Can you come over?"

There was some hesitance, "I am studying..."

"Oh... Can you come over for a moment? I just want to kiss you."

I could hear a smile in his voice, "Kiss me?"

"Kyle, please?"

"Okay. I will be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up.

I must really love him to beg for a kiss.

I touched my own lips. Well maybe having his kiss wont be so bad... He does have soft lips. And fluffy red hair.. and... slight muscles... and... bright alluring eyes.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Kyle knocked on my door, and opened it slowly. "Your mom let me in" He closed the door behind him.

I grabbed his waist and pulled him against me, his thys pressed tightly against me. I kissed him deeply, tongue wrapping around his. "Hnng-" I pulled up his shirt, feverishly kissing his chest and sucking on his neck.

We parted from the kiss, his eyes watching me with lust. He wrapped his arms around me and we started kissing again, I grabbed his body and carried him to the bed. On top of him, the bed squeeked lightly. I pulled his pants and tossed them aside. Next came his underwear.

"Kenny do you want me?" He whispered.

I unbuckled my pants, taking off my my jeans, throwing them across the room.

I whispered in his ear, "Yes. So I am going to take you right now." I kissed his fingers with a dark smile.

I gripped his cock, ecstasy evident. "Ah-" He bit his lip, becoming wet beneath my touch. Taking his cock into my mouth, I ran my tongue underneath his erection and took the flesh farther, devouring him whole. His blushing body, writhing to my tongue, his hands gripping the covers.

He sighed again and again. "ah-"

Kyle's hands pressed me tighter against him, slender fingers shaking. I smirked, swallowing his sweetness.

My eyes scanned down him, he was breathless.

I pushed in without a second thought, and whispered in his ear, "Tell me you love me. Right now."

"Wh-what?" Kyle asked, I teased my cock inside him, pressing farther in then leaving him hungry. He moaned, trying to form words. "I love you.." He whispered.

"A little louder Kyle." I penetrated him more roughly, he gasped.

"I love you... please... please..."

"There you go." I said, and put his legs up onto my shoulders. His thys so soft and inviting, I kissed his skin.

I humped into him, his face crimson. "God K-kenny." My hands grabbed his cock and pumped, "Ah-ah-"

"Has anyone ever told you, you are sexy?" I smirked, remembering every detail of his body. Fondling his cock.

He bit his fingers as i pressed farther and farther in, he arched his back a little bit.

He came all over his chest, but I still wasn't finished. Aching pleasure surrounded my cock. Going in as deep as I could, he gripped the covers as I humped twice and came inside of him, warmth spreading inside of his body.

Still inside of him, I smirked, "I want to do you again." I fondled him, his eyes wide.

"Why?"

"Because I love being inside you." My fingers pressed against the underside, thumb shaking as it pressed hard against his flesh. He bit back a moan.

"Come on Kyle..." I licked him, tongue teasing. "Cum for me again."

He was shaking from desire, not able to speak.

I pumped one more time, and he came.

He tried to brake free from me, but I whispered against his throat, "I am not done with you." I started humping him again, his toes curled, his moans became a little louder: so he pressed his mouth against the pillow and stiffled each gasp.

Smiling again. "I really like you Kyle."

I really love you Kyle. One day I will tell him... Not when I am feverish with desire, but when we make love. I will say it softly, how much I love him.

I didn't let him sleep that night. Who studies on a Saturday anyway?

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Another day, another form of hell.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

My dad slapped my mom hard across the cheek, "Where the fuck did you put the drugs?!"  
I stopped in the hallway, watching.  
"I sold it all." She said, rubbing her red cheek "We can't do this anymore."  
He slurred, "Can't do what?"  
"Can't do this to our kids. Karen's classmates think I am a crack-whore."  
He pushed her against the wall, he smiled, "But that's what you are, aren't you?"  
"Dammit, I am not doing this anymore!"  
My father took the car keys.  
"Where the hell are you going?!"  
"I am going to go get more drugs!" He stormed out.  
I walked farther in, "He's going to get someone killed."  
"Where's Karen?"  
"She's upstairs. Fuck mom, we don't have food tonight do we?"  
Suddenly a lights shined in front of the house, I went to the window. A police car had pulled up. "Oh fuck." My mom uttered.  
And just like that, they took Karen away. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to think. Kyle was the smart one, maybe he has some ideas.  
I remember how it once was in that orphanage. Pure white beds, children crying. Karen could not handle that. I have to save her.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

"This is really unfortunate..." Kyle sighed. "You cannot take guardianship of her until you are eighteen."  
"By then, she might be adopted. And I will never see her again. What the hell can I do Kyle?"  
"Keep watch of her, protect her. She still goes to school right?"  
I grabbed a hold of his hand, "God dammit, its all so fucked isn't it?"  
Kyle looked at me with somber eyes. "Kenny." He rested his fingers on my thy. "If you need to have sex with a girl to let off some steam... I wont stop you."  
I stared at him in disbelief, "You mean it?"  
He looked away. "Call Bebe."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Bebe opened her arms to me, "Hey I missed you."  
She kissed me on the lips, and her tongue tasted sweet. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close, she let out a gasp. A gentle blush came across her face, it reminded me of Kyle.  
God this is fucked.  
Bebe wrapped her arms around me and pressed her breasts against me, wanting me. Bending to my will. "Kenny..." She whispered. "I love you."  
God this is REALLY fucked.  
I pulled away, her face was pained. "Kenny?"  
"Bebe..."  
"You don't have to say anything... I just love you, you know? You're sweet."  
Tears fell from her eyes. Girls have said they loved me before, but this hurt.  
"I am sorry Bebe."  
"Don't" She smiled. "Did you fall in love with someone?"  
"Yeah I guess I did."  
"Was I just a slut?" She asked, and more tears fell.  
"A fucking beautiful girl." I wrapped her in my arms. Hugged her tight, then let go.  
I walked away, but from behind me I heard her sob. God I should have never came.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

I was laying on my bed, trying to sleep, when I heard a pebble at my window.  
Looking outside, Kyle stood with his guitar and started to sing.

"I Will Follow You Into The Dark" By Death Cab for Cutie  
Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

I just stared at him, his eyes bright and knowing. Knowing I was afraid of loosing Karen, and conrol of my life. If I ever had control of my life in the first place. Was I even alive then? My home has been hell, and my life is destined for hell. Even if I don't choose him in the end, Kyle will stand beside my lifeless body and cry.  
Trying to smile, I said, "To think I was the angel, back then."  
"I think Mysterion would be great for this. Lets get Karen out of there."  
"Kyle... Did anyone ever tell you are amazing?"  
"I am just a sidekick dude." He shrugged.  
I grabbed my costume, and jumped down from my window.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
End of Kenny's POV

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Bebe kissed Craig hard on the lips. "So what happened?" Craig asked.  
"Nothing." She took off her shirt, Craig put his hands on her breasts.  
"You are so soft." Craig sighed, she then took off her skirt.  
Craig pressed his fingers against her panties, rubbing up and down.  
"Ah…" she uttered.  
"Bebe. Whats wrong?" He insisted, "I thought you were happy."  
Bebe stopped moaning.  
The blonde replied, holding back tears, "Are we going to have sex or not? It's all I am good for."  
She bit her lip, hiccuped, and started to sob.  
Craig grabbed her and pressed her against his chest and soothed, "Shhh… It's okay."  
He held her there while she cried her eyes out.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Cartman said, "Cthulhu is here, isn't he? Tell me how to find him."  
The red goth snickered. "Calm down."  
"Tell me how to fucking find him!" He pushed the smoking goth to the ground.  
Henrietta smiled. "You are not much of a superhero... Are you?"  
"Being a superhero doesn't get you what you want."  
"Do you want to slit your wrists with that wine bottle, the one you gave to her on Valentine's Day? And her lipstick smeared all over your body, because she wanted you then but doesn't want you now."  
"You just want her so fucking much, don't you?" Red-goth sighed.  
"You are worthless to her, she stomped on your heart, with stiletto shoes." Henrietta quipped.  
Red-goth smirked, "Cthulhu's over by the orphanage."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

It's all so fucked... isn't it? Some kids want to burn the world to the ground, every misery will end. Put a gun to their head.

Smoke a cigarette after you have sex, you will die that much quicker. But the sex itself will make you sicker.

Maybe we are all a little sick.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Immitation Black [Len, Kaito, Gakupo]  
The distorted ordinary life, a forbidden love,  
and a heart of deception.  
Our imperfect love has been painted  
completely black in this ebony world.

I've always wanted to say this to you,  
this mere one phrase,  
if my uncontrollable impulse  
will end up being shattered.

Love and be loved, to the point of going mad.  
This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation.  
My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness  
paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth  
completely in black.

The sinking moon overlaps with the clouds,  
as if it's trying to hide its shadow.  
Is there no way for us to turn back?  
Then together let's simply disappear like this.

Believing that we would be bonded again,  
I temporarily let go of your hand.  
If it's a love that doesn't allow me to be myself,  
then I should just simply shatter it.

I want you to embrace me tightly and strongly.  
The warmth of our connected body is an imitation.  
It really troubles me when the sun shines,  
as you will fade out of my sight.  
Please teach me the answer?

I will crush both the common sense and morality,  
and accept my punishment in your place,  
as I hold tightly onto the words you uttered  
when you were fading away.

I will be thinking of you everyday.  
Before the sensation of our hugging shoulders  
melts and fades away,  
I will go meet you.

Enveloped in swaying fantasies,  
the words I said to you was an imitation.  
On my cold skin is a kiss mark that won't disappear,  
as I submerge my entire memory in black  
and dwindle away.

Love and be loved, to the point of going mad.  
This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation.  
My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness  
paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth  
completely in black.  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Some Deviantart DOODLES I did with my mouse, see the links on my profile [just click on my name]. In other words you get to see how my art looks, even if it is with a mouse. This update took a while because I was about to finish this story, and I have been so busy that i haven't drawn much.

SPRING BREAK is coming in a in a week, so I will finish the comic~ That's when story will end~

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


	6. Fantasies End

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
Fantasies End  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
Mysterion got off his motorcycle, seeing the orphanage in ruins. Children were crying, looking at the wreckage.  
The Human Kite bent down to talk with one of the kids; while Mysterion talked with the an adult, "What happened here? Where is Karen?"  
"There was a large Squid-Mouthed monster that just tore apart everything." He said, scared.  
"Where is KAREN?" "  
A Racoon-Teen grabbed her and left with him."  
"Fuck.." Mysterion cursed, turning away.  
"Hold on." The man handed the teen a sheet of paper, "He gave us this note."  
Mysterion gazed at the sheet of paper.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

"Dammit, Kyle we need to go." He grabbed Kyle's arm and yanked him.  
"Hold on, what did you find out?" Kyle asked, as they walked.  
Mysterion didn't answer, he just gestured for the Human-kite to get on.  
There was terrible silence.  
The Human-Kite whispered, "Slow down Kenny..."  
Running through a redlight, one of the cars screeched and stopped. Kyle screamed, "I said slow down!"  
The motorcycle came to a halt, infront of an abandoned building.  
Mysterion stepped off.  
"Fucking TALK to me!" Kyle said, grabbing Mysterion's wrist.  
Kenny casted his gaze down and replied, "The Coon was the one who called the police, and now he is best friends with Cthulhu."  
"Why did Cartman call the police?"  
Mysterion pressed Kyle against him, and said, "Because he loves you, and he's fucking psychotic."  
The red-head pushed the boy away and said, "What is this place?"  
"It used to be Casa-Bonita."  
"The place I went to for my birthday?" Kyle said with an odd look. He walked to the front entrance, "There's an encryption code. Why did he put a code?"  
"Because it's you Kyle... And he likes to mess with you." Kenny smiled for the briefest second.  
Kyle clicked the keypad with several password attempts.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

The video display above the door turned on, Professor Chaos said, "You better think fast there Human-Kite. Karen doesn't have that long."  
"How long until what?"  
"Well I don't know, something bad is gonna happen so you better hurry.  
"Fucking Butters, just tell us the code!" Kyle said.  
The display turned off.  
Kyle stood there for a moment, then typed a new password. "Kyle's mom is a bitch."  
The door opened.  
The lights turned on.  
"Doesn't this place bring back memories Kyle? It was a simpler time when all of us were kids, can we ever return to those days?" Cartman said, hand on Karen's mouth.  
"Coon, what the hell are you doing?!" Mysterion yelled.  
"Give me Kyle, and I will give you Karen." The Coon smirked.  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Karen kicked Cartman hard, and sprinted towards Mysterion.  
"Now you have nothing, Fat-ass!" The Human Kite said.  
Cartman smirked, "Cthulhu!" he screamed, "Give me your power and I will lay waste to the city, the country, the world! I will make slaves of everyone! I will spend an eternity in the underworld, if it means having Kyle at my side!"

With claw-like grasp, the roof ripped open.

Cartman's veins were violently bright. His deep red eyes were set on Mysterion, he put out his fingers and from beneath the earth rose hundreds of horrific demons.

"Cartman!" Kyle screamed, he swirled his kite around and protected Karen.

Mysterion and Cartman started to fight, but his immovable strength caused Kenny to fall time and time again.

"I am doing this for you Kyle!"

professor Chaos came running out, Kyle grabbed his coat and swung him down, gripping him to the floor so he couldn't escape.

Karen fallowed, hiding behind the two.

"Did you know this would happen?! Why the hell did you help him?!"

"Well I didn't.. know everything... But he loves you Kyle..."

"That doesn't explain why you are here!" Kyle said inches away from Butter's face.

"Cartman is my friend Kyle... and sure he is evil sometimes, but he saved you twice... Does Mysterion love you?"

Kyle looked over to Mysterion, watching him fight.

"I just want him to be happy."

"I understand Kyle." Butter's sighed, and he really did.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Mysterion pulled out his gun and pointed it to Cartman's head, "Only an immortal can kill another immortal."

Cartman looked over to Kyle for an instance, "Don't cry pussies."

Mysterion pulled the trigger.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

The demons dropped out of the air, without someone to guide them.

Butters pushed Kyle away from him and crawled to Cartman's lifeless body.

The blonde boy rested his fingers on the chubby baby-face.

The hand was drenched in his blood.

"You wouldn't have been alone…" Butters closed Eric's eyes gently, as tears fell from his bright blue eyes.

The red-head kneeled down and sighed, "Even in death you cause suffering."

But even he began to cry.

"Dammit Cartman!" Kyle said.

Mysterion watched Butters weep; he looked to his left and saw Karen, shaking and fearful of the hero.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Things will never be the same.

He looked down at his blood-stained fingers.

Two bullets.

"Kyle." He said, "You were the first I ever loved."

He smirked.

Kyle turned, to see Mysterion put the gun to his own head.

"See you in hell Cartman."

Kyle yelled, "God, Kenny stop!"

His eyes were blue and breathtaking as he spoke. "Maybe they will let you keep my heart, since it belongs to you."

Blood splattered on the red-head's face, his bright green eyes wide in shock.

Kyle snapped out of his shock and crawled over to Kenny, and pressed his lips against the hero's bloody lips.

"If I was granted one wish, it would be for you to be alive and happy" The red-head sobbed, "Even if it is in a world where we never fell in love."

There was a silence.

Butters murmured, "He might come back Kyle. He's death himself."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


	7. Voiceless

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Voiceless

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
Damian asked his father, "So heaven is going to send Kenny back to earth?"  
Satan nodded.  
"He will never visit hell again, will he?" Damian frowned.  
"Too bad, I was hoping to see the little guy." Satan laughed.  
Pip spoke up, "Fate is terrible on this immortal boy."  
"How do you figure?"  
He said simply, "Kenny dies easily, which means he knows all pain. But now he has all of eternity but no one to spend it with. I do hope things work out."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Stan called Kenny in the hallway, "Hey you want to go play Guitar Hero with us?"  
"Can't. Bebe and I are-" his eyes were somber, bright blue, "Kyle, are you okay?"  
With a smile, Kyle said, "I'm.. I'm alright."  
"God I haven't seen Cartman since we were all superheros." Stan uttered.  
Kenny tried to remember their adventures, but only bits and pieces came.  
Kyle's expression was so aweful, that Kenny grabbed him in full view of everyone and hugged him tightly.

"Kyle... Whatever is going on... Just know that I am here for you."  
The red-head wanted to resist, but he closed his eyes to that restless scent Kenny had and sighed deeply.  
Finally they broke free, and Kyle smiled, "Have fun with Bebe."  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Kyle closed his eyes, tapping the keys to fallow the music, trying to appease the internet audience.

"Dude, why are you so distracted?" Stan asked.

"Did you hear that Bebe's StepFather was molesting her?"

"Wendy told me... about it.. yesterday."

Kyle sighed, putting down the guitar and felt exhausted. His usual bright green eyes were a dark green, slightly red. Knowing too much was one of Kyle's problems.

"You are my super bestfriend." Stan said, "I am sorry I have been ignoring you, can you talk to me when you are ready?"

Kyle opened his mouth, wanting to say he really didn't feel they were super bestfriends, but closed it.

He simply nodded thinking of Kenny and Bebe.

Knowing that he made her so happy.

But also knowing, that whenever Kenny looked at Kyle, there was a deep restlessness and desire: just beneath the surface.

Because although memories were erased, Kenny's body never forgot Kyle's touch.

And his heart would never forgot Kyle's love.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

(✿◠‿◠) END

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

I am sorry I honestly had no ideas for drawing over springbreak, check back in a few weeks to a month for the comic art, I should have some art for that soon. Or I could send the people who are fallowing/commenting the link when I am done.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


End file.
